


Chance Meetings In Hupperdook

by AbeTheDadtm, CodeSculptor, UzbekistanRules



Series: Meandering Destinies [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (At least so far), Cali likes that, Canon Compliant, Explicit content to follow, F/M, Molly is a flirt, Roleplay Logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeTheDadtm/pseuds/AbeTheDadtm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeSculptor/pseuds/CodeSculptor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzbekistanRules/pseuds/UzbekistanRules
Summary: It's a snowy day in Hupperdook, perfect for running into old acquaintances.This text comes directly from a roleplay thread between AbeTheDadtm, UzbekistanRules, and me. There's no central plot, but our characters' backstories and behind-the-scenes die rolls make for an interesting tale!We've chosen to split the chapters into separate works so explicit content can be tagged separately and skipped (if desired).





	Chance Meetings In Hupperdook

**UzbekistanRules**  
In the town of Hupperdook, a young kenku trudged through the soft layer of snow, fluffing up her feathers and shaking herself to rid herself of the fat flakes that came down. She readjusted her scarf and entered the warmth of the tavern as she did every night. Who knew? Maybe her friends would come again. They stayed in a tavern, so she visited for a few hours to see if she couldn't find them again. They wouldn't forget her. Right?

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Calianna sat in the warmth of the tavern, holding the latest ritual item she'd stolen from the Cult of the Caustic Heart: a dagger with a curved blade and a handle and sheath shaped like a dragon. She had tried to destroy it, but the the thing was unbreakable; she had tried to hide it, but the thing glowed with a dark energy. So now she was running, trying to run as far away as possible before the cult found her.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Prrt?" Now she was interesting! Most of the people in the tavern seemed to be very scared of her, but Kiri thought that maybe she knew of her friends! The young one walked over to the person with the strangeness to her and said in a deep, masculine voice, "Excuse me," before switching to Jester, "My name is Kiri!" A third voice, feminine and sounding as if it was crooning at an animal, "What's your name?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali furrowed her brow in confusion when she heard the bird sounds in the tavern. Another bird person? But then she saw the black feathers and heard the voice, Jester's voice, and almost cried. "Kiri? Kiri is that you?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes, I am very sweet." That certainly sounded like Jester, alright. "Oh! S'you!" Someone who was quite clearly drunk and incredibly startled. And then Cali herself, "Hi, I'm Cali!"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali set aside the dagger and hugged the little bird. "Oh, it's been so long! Where are the others? Are they nearby?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Kiri hugged back, her little clawed feet kicking the air a bit before she was set back down. "Nein," Caleb said through her mouth and she hung her head sadly. "We get into a lot of danger." That was Fjord, sounding just as forlorn as the little kenku felt.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Did they leave you?" Cali asked, petting the little bird girl's feathers. Suddenly her heart filled with worry. What if the cult found her? What if they found Kiri? This poor child...bird...thing would get in trouble too. But Cali was so lonely, she was dying for someone, anyone.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I'm not alone. I live with some nice people." She nodded her head as she made herself repeat what her new papa said to tell her to repeat. "I live with Gilda and Wallace Shuster."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"That's good." At least she wasn’t alone. At least she was somewhere safe. "Where did the others go? Do you know?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Kiri made a disappointed noise and shook her head, looking so sad. "This means we are friends?" she asked as Caleb.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The door opened again, a figure shaking snow off their elaborate coat. “Fuck, it’s cold!” They said in a familiar voice. In walked a lavender tiefling with peacock feathers tattooed on their neck.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Calianna sat up when she heard the voice, and her eyes widened when she saw them come in. "Is that you, Mister Mollymauk?" she asked, half certain this was a dream.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The tiefling looked over in surprise. “Oh! Hello there.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Fuck, it's cold!" Molly agreed, bobbing up and down and perking right up. "Mister Mollymauk?" Cali says again.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“And hello to you, too!” the tiefling grinned at the young kenku.

“So!” He looked back to Cali, smiling brightly, “What have you been up to since I saw you last?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Oh! I've been traveling. Going all over the place, trying to stop the cult, all that. I found a dagger that they use in rituals, and now I'm trying to find somewhere to hide it so they don't get it."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Really?! Just you?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, just me. Don't really have any other friends, except you, but, uh...you know, we went our separate ways and all that. I still write to Jester a lot though. I write to her whenever I have enough money for parchment. In between everything, I've been trying to get jobs. Try to take care of myself and all that."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Well that's _certainly_ worth doing. I'm a bit light on coin myself right now. Were there any jobs you think might be fit for me? Mind you, I don't plan to stay very long; I have business to see to out of town."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I was going to go to one tomorrow, actually. There's something out there killing sheep, and the farmers want someone to go out and kill it. I was gonna try and kill it on my own, but it would be easier to do it together. We can split the earnings when we get it."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"I could probably lend you a hand with that!" he grinned, resting a hand on the single sword at his hip.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah! It'd be nice, working together with an old friend." Cali smiled and eagerly tapped her fingers on the countertop.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"This means we're friends," Kiri said very seriously in Caleb's voice. "I could probably lend you a hand," Molly said with a grin in his voice.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The tiefling smiled kindly at Kiri and reached down to ruffle the feathers on top of her head. "That's a _very_ generous offer, but I wouldn't want you in danger, young one. What would your parents think of me?!"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Oh, did you find her parents?" asked Cali.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly blinked, pausing a moment, before petting Kiri's head feathers sadly. "Not yet," he said, voice heavy with regret. "Are you holding up alright?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. The cult hasn't found me yet so I'm okay."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smiled at Cali again, but some of its brightness had faded. "That's good. Make sure it stays that way! There's far too much trouble in the world."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, tell me about it." Cali fiddles with her dress. "What about you? How have you been?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Oh! Well enough, I suppose," he said, waving a casual dismissal with his free hand. "Just traveling through. Unfortunately, my purse fell victim to a pickpocket at some point, and it's far too cold now to keep camping under the stars!"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, that's fair. If you need a place to stay, we can share a room?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"That would be lovely."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Alright. Would you like to come up? It's getting late."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Mind if I grab a bite to eat, first? Nothing too much."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Course! Go up and order something and put it on my tab."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
" _Thank_ you, my dear! You're an absolute saint." Molly winked winningly at Cali, patted Kiri on the head once more, and strode cheerfully towards the bar, his tail swaying happily.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali grined at the praise, tail swaying slightly underneath her cloak.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Come to the butcher shop!" Kiri bellowed as her new papa, drawing the eye of the room. She fluffed herself and shook out her feathers, sending a scattering of feather dust everywhere.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly, halfway to the bar, looked back in surprise.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I live with Gilda and Wallace Shuster," she said emphatically, though the tone was no different than when she said it the first time.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Oh! You got a new family now?" Cali was a little sad she had to leave the Mighty Nein, but it was nice she had a new family.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Kiri chirped a bit, nodding quickly. Then, she scrambled on to a chair and flopped herself down.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly slowly turned and continued his walk to the bar, glancing back at them now and again while placing his order.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali asked Kiri, "Is your new family good?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes, I'm very sweet." That was absolutely Jester, but Kiri had meant it to mean all of her new family. They were good. Kind. Like her old old one. Like her old one. She hoped Mom and Dad and her siblings were still okay. She hoped The Mighty Nein were still okay too.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali was a bit confused, but figured that meant good things. "Well. I'm glad. You deserve a good family."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Hey, you wanna see a magic trick?" That was from the throat of a boy, not quite a man. But already, she was trying to palm Cali's coin purse.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Oh. Okay." Cali always liked seeing magic tricks.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
What came out of her throat next was a series of noises meant to impress those less well versed in the arcane arts as she "stole" the purse. With a flourish and a little "ta-daaaaaaaaa!" she showed Cali her "magic trick."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali gasped in shock. "Whoa. That was amazing. Where did it go?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"...by my _lovely_ friend over there!" Molly said to the barkeep with a showman's smile, gesturing grandly back towards their table.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Kiri stood on her chair and took a bow, making more magic- sounding sounds and making the purse "reappear" in her hands. She wasn't skilled at it- not yet- but she was learning.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali clapped, completely charmed by the trick.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The barkeep gave Molly a skeptical look then called over to Cali, "Oy! Are you paying for this one 'ere?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Come to the butcher shop! We have meat! Magic! Mundanity! More!" She wanted Cali and Molly to come back with her. Mama and Papa would take them in! Probably!

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali nodded. "Yes! That's me!" Keeping the dagger in one hand, she grabbed enough money from her purse to pay for the meal, and handed it to the guy.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Wonderful! A _truly_ generous soul!” Molly beamed at the barkeep, patting Calianna’s shoulder with an air of pride.  
The barkeep, mollified, nodded and said, “Yeah, yeah. Your food’ll be out shortly,” before heading into the kitchen.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Calianna bloomed at the praise, smiling positively wide. "Thank you, Mr. Molly."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“No need for thanks, dear! I was merely stating the truth. Now! Let’s rejoin our young friend. Magic and mundanity sounds like a _fascinating_ combination.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
They sat back down again and listened to Kiri talk.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“So!” Molly grinned at Kiri after plopping down in one of the chairs, an arm tossed over the back and one leg crossed so its ankle rests on his other knee. “One would expect meat and mundanity at a butcher shop, but _magic_ is a surprise!”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Go fuck yourself!" Jester said cheerfully and a most curious thing happened. Molly was... inspired? Even though she had insulted him?

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly guffawed loudly and smacked his hand on the table. “Now _THAT_ was the greatest thing I’ve heard _all_ day. Truly wonderful!” His red eyes twinkled merrily, and his tail danced in the air behind him.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Truly wonderful," Kiri repeated dutifully. She was getting better with language at least.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali giggled. "How are the others? Are they alright?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly chuckled for a moment, calming down. “I expect so! I haven’t seen them much recently, but they’re a capable bunch. How about you, with your letters?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Jester is fine. She got to see her mom, which was really good for her. She got a dog and a weasel, and Ms. Beau got an owl. They're named Nugget, Sprinkle, and Professor Thaddeus. The dog blinks around a lot. I can't tell if that means it disappears or if it has a problem with its eyes, though."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smiled, “Yes, it sounds like those two are doing _quite_ well. Hopefully the dog, too.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, I hope so. I like dogs. They're real good."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Kiri bounced at the news. This was all so new to her! "Letters?" Molly asked again, because she wanted to know if she was going to get any.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah! I get letters from Jester. Do you get any letters?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Kiri purred a little and shook her head. Had Jester forgotten her? Did Jester not love her anymore? The poor bird looked so worried.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Perhaps Jester doesn’t know the address?” Molly suggested.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I'll write you letters! I like writing letters a lot."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Kiri trilled, feathers fluffing in happiness and excitement. "I'll write you letters!" she said as Cali.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali smiled and clapped her hands. "We'll write each other, does that sound good?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Kiri nodded excitedly. "No one wants to be alone!" she said, almost singing the words as she had heard them.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Wonderful!” Molly said, “I officially declare you pen pals. May your ink never run dry!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali clapped happily, glad to have a new pen pal.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Pen pal pen pal pen pal!" She too clapped before quirking her head. "Wuzzat?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"That's what we call people who write letters to each other."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Pen pal. May your ink never run dry."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Exactly!" Cali was happy to see Kiri catching on.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Kiri fluffed happily before tilting her head again, looking a bit upset. "Forgot the address." Apparently, that was important to be a pen pal.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Well, I'm sure you can ask your parents. They're not far, right?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
She tilted her head from side to side, before shuffling a bit. "You? Forgot the address?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Did you forget the address? I'm confused."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"You? Address?" She huffed and trilled a bit angrily because she couldn't ask properly. Without the words, she sounded stupid.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Oh! My address? You want my address?" Cali dug through her things and found a slip of paper with the place she'd found in Zadash that was willing to take her mail for her.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Want you address!" Kiri herself pulled out a slip of precious butcher paper, smoothing it out from the wrinkles and creases. A bit of lead in her talons, and she carefully copied the lines and loops, slowly making it look more and more like the handwriting that was on the page.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"There we go. You got it?" She wanted to make sure Kiri had the address down.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly leaned over curiously, trying to make out the writing. “...Zadash? Are you planning to go there soon?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, once I get rid of the dagger. I think there are caves near here that I can throw this in. Hopefully the cult doesn't find it."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes. I'm very sweet." Kiri tucked the lead and the paper both into a pouch, fluffing herself up and shaking herself.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali grinned and put away the piece of paper.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Would you like some company on the road?” Molly asked, “I’m on my way to Zadash as well.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"That'd be nice, thank you, Mr. Molly."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Of course! It’s not safe to travel alone, as my purse can attest!” Molly winked playfully.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah," Cali nodded.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Take me! Take me!" Kiri bounced in her seat, clearly wanting to go.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Will your new mama and papa allow it, Kiri?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
She tilted her head from side to side. Then, her beak opened up in her version of a grin. "What Mom and Dad don't know won't kill them." That was the not-man's voice. Then, as Molly, "Better to beg forgiveness then ask permission."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
A smirk spread across Molly’s face at the quote, caught between mischievous and smug. “Truer words have never been spoken! But we _also_ don’t want to worry your family without reason. Just imagine how they’d fret if you disappeared! You don’t want to put them through that, do you?”

A teenage half elf in a dress and apron walked up to the table, carrying a tray with food on it. “Here you are, sir!” She said, setting a bowl of stew, bread roll, and tankard of ale in front of Molly.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Kiri tilted her head again, more thoughtful. She remembered Mom and Dad being so upset and so worried whenever she ran off to play with her sisters. "Don't want to put them through that," she agreed.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Ah! Thank you,” Molly said to the server. She nodded pleasantly and turned to leave, and nobody saw him slip two copper into her apron’s pocket. “Don’t worry,” Molly reassured Kiri as he dipped his bread in the stew. “We can’t travel without coin, so you’ll be stuck with us for a _few_ days, at least. And even then, you have _letters_ to look forward to!” Molly took a bite of the bread, and his eyebrows shot up, “Mmm! Dif tuff if good!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali smiles. "Yeah! The food here is really good."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He chewed and swallowed before saying, “Thank you again for treating me. Your generosity is _most_ appreciated!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"No problem. You're my friend. That's what friends do, right?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"That means we are friends," Kiri intoned as Caleb, nodding and kicking her feet.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah. We are friends, right Mr. Molly?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“We most certainly are!” He grinned, scooping up a big spoonful of stew. “And your choice in dining establishments is to be applauded. Have you been here long?” He put the stew in his mouth.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Don't speak with your mouth full," Kiri chided gently as her new mama.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly hunched forward with a hand to his mouth, fighting back a chuckle.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"No, I just arrived today. I'm going to do this job and head out first chance I get before the cult finds me."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly chewed carefully and then swallowed, winking at Kiri before replying, “Well, you certainly lucked out, then! Did you rent a room here as well?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, I did. You tuckered out yet?" Cali smiled a little.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly waved his hand a moment while chewing another big bite of stew.

He swallowed and beamed at Cali brightly. “Oh, traveling is _certainly_ tiring, and this weather doesn’t help anything! But a warm bite to eat in the company of friends is already working wonders.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I'm glad." Cali grinned, satisfied.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Have you already eaten? I’m perfectly happy to share! Especially since this is technically _your_ food to begin with,” he smirked.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali shook her head. "I already ate. But thank you, though, Mister Molly."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly looked to Kiri, “And you, my dear? You’re a bit young for ale, but bread and stew have no age limit. At least, not that I’ve _heard_ of.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Cheep cheep!" She opened her beak wide, as if she were still an eyas that needed to be fed!

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly chuckled and scooped up another spoonful of stew, dribbling it carefully into Kiri’s mouth. It was almost a chili, with beans, carrots, and pieces of meat that might be goat.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
It was a bit too hot for her poor tongue, but Kiri ate it anyway, only making a face once it went down. "Hot," she muttered in a man's voice.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“OH! _Sorry_ about that, love! I guess I didn’t notice. You know... tiefling. Heat doesn’t bother us much, but the cold sure bites!” Molly ate another bite, followed by a few gulps of ale and a delighted smile. “Anyway, it sounds like we’ve got quite a lot lined up for tomorrow. A sheep killer, caves, _and_ ” Molly pointed his spoon at Kiri, “a visit to the butcher shop! Any thoughts on what we should do first?” He kept eating, nearly half the food already gone.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Meat! Magic! Mundanity! More!" Kiri boomed again and bounced in her seat.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly grinned. “A morning visit to the butcher’s it is! That’s actually quite clever, since we could get both a snack for the road _and_ something to use as bait.” The glint in his eyes turned predatory at this plan, his tail lashing side to side in anticipation. Molly gulped down more of his ale before dipping his bread in the stew again.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali nodded. "Hopefully no one from the cult finds us. I'd hate for you to get in trouble because of me."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"This means we are friends." Kiri was fond of that particular phrase.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah. We are friends."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“We most _certainly_ are!” Molly cheered, slamming his now-empty tankard on the table. “And friends are _great_! Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali nodded. She was glad to have friends.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Friends are _great!_ " Kiri flapped her arms, feather dust flying everywhere. "I don't go looking for trouble, trouble usually finds me," she bemoaned in a male voice.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly used his bread to sop up the last of his stew and popped it into his mouth, chewing delightedly. “Mmmf! Myf-“ he cut himself off abruptly with a look towards Kiri, then finished chewing before speaking. “My compliments to the chef!”

The half-elf serving girl walked up again and started gathering the dishes. “I’ll let them know you liked it, sir. Would you like anything else? Another ale, perhaps?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Cheep cheep!" Kiri opened her beak for the serving girl to put stew into it.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The girl’s eyes went wide with surprise, and she paused there with the dishes on her tray. “Uh... I’m sorry? Do you need something?”

Molly chuckled, amused. “I believe my young friend here would like to request some stew, and I would _happily_ take another ale! How much for the both of them?”

“That would be six copper.” She replied, looking a bit relieved.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"My treat," Kiri said softly with a woman's lilt as she pulled six copper out, counting them one at a time like Caleb did. She then trilled and fluffed herself up. "Another ale!"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly laughed uproariously, startling the poor girl again. “The picture of generosity, the _both_ of you!”

The girl smiled nervously and accepted the coins from Kiri. “Another stew and ale, coming right up!”

Molly used this opportunity to expertly slip another copper into her apron, with no one the wiser. “Now remember,” he said as the girl walked off, “The stew will be _hot_ , so eat _carefully_. No sense burning your mouth when you don’t have to!”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Eat carefully," she said seriously as Molly before switching to her mama. "Blow on it, just like that Kiri."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"So!" Molly said to Cali, leaning an elbow on the table and resting his chin on his hand. "I would _love_ to hear more about your hunt for that dagger. It sounds like a _fascinating_ tale!"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Oh, it wasn't really. I intercepted a loyal merchant whose brother is one of the cult members, and I stole the dagger. It wasn't anything special, really. No swamp trolls or fish men."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes, yes, give us silky!" Kiri bounced as she got her own bowl of stew.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Really?! Does that brother know to come after you? I'm sure few could forget meeting one such as yourself."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, that's why I'm kind of laying low. Staying on the road. Not gonna stay too long here." She panged with guilt, worrying that she was dragging Mister Molly and Kiri into this.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"So lean a little on your friends-" Kiri sang before taking a bite of her bread and humming.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly nodded decisively. "I'll _certainly_ help keep an eye out, then. Do you know what he looks like?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali described him. He was a brutish man with no hair and huge hands. The man was human, but he was so tall he could've been half-giant. Cali was trying to be strong but was clearly terrified of the man. "His brother from the cult is just like him. He was one of the worst ones in the cult." She shook, not appreciating the memories.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly gave a low whistle.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Cali. It will be okay." That was Fjord, as she put a comforting claw on her friend's leg. "We'll help."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
With a smile, Cali broke down and cried. She hadn't realized how scared and lonely she was, how desperate she was for a friend.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly's chair scraped across the floor as he scooted it next to hers. "There, there. It's alright, love," he said, wrapping an arm around her protectively and letting her cry into his shoulder.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Kiri clambered onto Cali's legs and put her beak on the opposite shoulder, crooning softly. Like Mom used to do whenever she got scared.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali cried for a good long while, feeling awful and guilty but _so_ relieved she had someone with her, someone she could allay her fears with.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Kiri had a handkerchief. One never knew when they came in handy. She made a few quorking sounds as she patted the tears dry on the poor lady's face.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Thank you. I've never had such good friends in my life. I'm really lucky I found you guys." Cali wiped away her tears. "Sorry I put a damper on the evening."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"That's okay," came Nott's raspy voice. It really was. She needed to cry, and so she did. Nothing wrong about that.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Oh, don't you worry about that!" Molly said, smoothing the hair atop of her head comfortingly. "Crying is good for you. Better than keeping it all inside, at least! And we also needed to know about those cultists. I like surprises, but letting them catch us unawares would not be a pleasant one!"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali nodded. "Yeah, I know." She didn't have the strength to try to describe the other cultists. Cali could only drag out so much of her past before being exhausted.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"It'll be okay," Kiri murmured again as Fjord. He was a comforting, soothing voice.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Be strong, love," Molly placed a chaste kiss on Cali’s forehead before leaning back. "Time for sadness later."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah. Wanna head up to my room, Mister Molly? I got a room with two beds, so we don't have to worry about sharing one."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
His eyebrows rose in surprise. "You're staying here by yourself but paid for two beds?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"It was the only room available! This place is really busy." She shrugged, unaware that the innkeeper probably scammed her.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Sharing is caring," Beau said rather unenthusiastically.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smiled warmly and pat her on the shoulder. "It's fine. A soft bed would sure be nice!"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"We gotta go home...." Kiri sighed and slipped off of the lady's lap to finish up her stew.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, I'm sure your parents are worried about you!"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smiled and nodded at Kiri before dragging his chair back to its original position and picking up his untouched second ale. "Indeed! Bottom's up!" he said and started chugging it.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
It was a little too hot still, but Kiri scarfed it down and made noises of appreciation. And if she ate a little messy on purpose- well. No one could fault her for cheering up a friend, could they?

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali giggled. "Kiri! You're making a mess!"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Kiri simply tilted her head, as if she had no idea what Cali meant.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
With a grin, Cali took out a handkerchief and cleaned up Kiri's mouth. "There you go. All better."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly finished his ale with a sigh of appreciation and thunked the empty tankard on the table, " _My_ , that's good."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I'm glad you like it!" said Cali.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He smirked and gave Cali a wink, "And thank you again for paying! It's been too long since my last drink."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
" _My,_ that's good." Kiri fluffed herself up and then said, "Yes, I'm very sweet."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"And are you alright to walk home, Kiri?” Molly asked, “It's rather dark out and _very_ cold!"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Welllllllll..." she would be okay. She thought. She had her scarf and a high pitched whistle she could do if she came into any trouble. But... she didn't want to be without her friends. She shuffled in her seat, torn between asking and saying she would be fine.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali grabbed her things and said, "We can walk you home, Kiri." She tided up a bit and slipped the dagger in a hidden pocket under her skirts.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly stood up as well but wobbled, grabbing his chair again for support. He smiled sheepishly, “I suppose it’s been longer than I thought...!” He took a deep breath and carefully stood up straight, letting go of the chair... and stumbled backwards a step, nearly falling over. He paused after regaining his balance, then let out a sigh of relief when he remained steady. “Alright! Let’s be off, then. I trust it’s not too far?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Kiri tilted her head back and forth, before holding Molly's hand in one claw, and Cali's in another. And though she tried to grab the dagger from Cali, she flubbed it bad. Ohhhh her new siblings would be so disappointed in her about that.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly accepted the claw but blinked at Kiri, frowning with concern. “Was that another magic trick, Kiri? There’s a time and place for it, of course. But _friends_ don’t do that to each other unless they have permission first.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Kiri trilled. She thought that she could help! By taking the dagger! And putting it under her bed where it would be very safe.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Kiri, don't take the dagger!" Cali shifted it to another pocket under her skirts. "It's very dangerous to have. If the cult found out about you, you'd be in a lot of trouble."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Do you know what it does, by any chance? I’m wondering how persistist- _persistently_ they’d go looking for it.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I don't know. I haven't had any trouble over the bowl yet. But I'd rather not test them. I may just be lucky enough to have slipped by them."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Hmm... we might want to find out before leaving it someplace. If it’s _truly_ terrible, we shouldn’t let _anyone_ find it. But if it’s just a good weapon, it might help to keep it.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"It's a normal dagger, it's just used in rituals." She failed to include that _she_ had used it in said rituals.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Oh! We can sell it, then, and help our coin situation! Does it look fancy?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"It is. But I'm not sure I want to. If we sell it, they can find it."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Maybe in Zadash, then. Is it magic?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I really don't want to sell it, Mister Molly. They need it for rituals, for...for killing people. If they found it, they could go back to killing."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“They sound like folk who would keep killing _anyway_ , but alright.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali didn't want to admit that. She shook her head. "No they've got...ways of doing things."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Hmm.” Molly swayed slightly before tightening his hold on Kiri’s claw again. “Well, let’s get this young one home.” He smiled down at Kiri. “No need to keep your family waiting!”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Beau sighed and Kiri fluffed her feathers, taking Cali's hand for real this time. "Yeah, alright." She just wanted to help... so she would get better at stealing!

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali took Kiri's hand. "Lead the way, Kiri!"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"It's cold!" She complained merrily as she lead them out into the night. Her feathers and her scarf insulated herself from the worst of it as she began to confidently move down the street and toward her new home.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"It is," said Cali, shivering a little. She pulled her cloak closer to her.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly wobbled now and then, concentrating on each step to avoid falling on patches of ice. “You know, I like snow in principal, but it sure would be nice not to have to _travel_ in it.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Sorry," Kiri said, making sure her steps were extra careful and she didn't step on any icy parts underneath.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Oh! It’s not _your_ fault, my dear. And in town, at least there’s always a tavern or two you can step into and warm up! And...!” Molly grinned down at Kiri, “Sometimes you run into friends!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I like the snow," said Cali. "It's nice and pretty."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Nice and pretty," Kiri agreed. "Slick, though."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, it's pretty wet."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly chuckled at that and wobbled a briefly, but his hand in Kiri’s kept him upright.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Careful, Mister Molly. Don't want you to slip and hurt yourself."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“I’m on it!” he said with a smile, “But your concern is well appreciated.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Don't worry about it, Mister Molly. I just wanna make sure you're okay."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“ _Thank_ you. It’s good to be with someone who doesn’t judge me by appearance.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"It's not a problem! I know the feeling. It's hard to find people who don't care about how I look."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“So many travelers on the road just passed quickly by. Never mind that I was stuck trudging through the snow on foot. My coat is lovely, but it only works so well.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Kiri clicked her tongue, scoffed like a teenager, and sighed. "Stupid," she said, disgusted. She had a lot of people make assumptions about herself too.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, it's really not fair! We shouldn't have to be judged by how we look." Cali frowned, sad that she and her friends were treated so unfairly.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Well, at least it helps us know the _good_ folk straight away.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," Fjord rumbled ominously.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah," said Cali, though she didn't like the phrase. The idea of keeping her enemies closer made her shudder slightly.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"And we're here!" From unsettling to perky, from Fjord to Jester. Kiri bounced a bit as the butcher shop came into view, the lights on but no one visible inside.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Oh, wow! This place is very lovely!" Cali said, looking at the nice little shop.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Is your family about?” Molly asked, “I’m surprised they’d leave the shop unattended like this.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Kiri clacked her beak together thoughtfully before she went around the back. Yes, the lights were also on upstairs. "They're home!" Now, they just needed to maneuver this group upstairs.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Splendid!” Molly said cheerfully. He stepped carefully up to the door and rapped on it loudly. “Hello!” he called out, “We’ve brought Kiri home!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali stayed outside, wanting to come in but cautious about them and how they might feel about her being part dragon.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly looked back and saw Cali standing there anxiously. “Oh, come now. Don’t be shy!” He took her hand, smiling encouragingly, and drew her forward.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali stumbled in and tripped on top of the two, crashing into them as she tumbled over.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly staggered at the impact but managed to catch Cali, holding her upright against himself, “Whoa, there! Careful, darling.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Sorry! So sorry! Tripped on my own tail." She blushed but didn't mind the whole touching thing. She slowly found her way up to her feet.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly helped her up, chuckling. “I understand completely! Dang thing has a mind of its own sometimes.” His own tail swayed happily.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, mine doesn't move so much? And I mostly just keep it out of the way. Yours is nice, though! I like yours! It's like a cat's."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“ _Thank_ you!” Molly said again. “I can see myself as a cat, living the good life. Wandering and hunting as I please, then coming home to a warm fire and scritches.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"That'd be nice," said Cali. She turned to Kiri, brushing her off to make sure she was okay.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Though I suppose I could do that, anyway,” Molly said thoughtfully. “Once I find someplace with a fire and scritches, that is.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, that'd be a nice place to live," said Cali. "You alright, Kiri?" she asked the little bird. "Sorry if I bowled into you. I didn't mean it."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Kiri fluffed and turned to look at them, even as an older gnomish woman came in. "I'll be okay. Won't you stay?

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Well we have to get back to the inn, Kiri. But we'll be sure to stop by when the shop's open."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smiled at Kiri fondly, “That’s a _lovely_ offer. Perhaps another time!” He reached down and ruffled the feathers atop her head once more. “Get some rest, now, and we’ll see you in the morning.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
She looked disappointed but reached up to them both, wanting a hug. She missed them. She missed traveling. She missed getting into trouble.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Aw, Kiri," Cali said, bending down and giving her a big hug.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly waited his turn, then took a knee and hugged Kiri as well. “Sleep tight!” He stood back up, managing not to wobble, and gave her head another affectionate pat.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Come back soon, okay? Be careful!" She seemed incredibly sad as she waved her friends off feeling alone. Abandoned. Again.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Of course, Kiri! We'll be back!" They headed out of the place. Cali felt incredibly sad leaving her there. Poor thing.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“We will!” Molly waved back at her.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali looked to Molly, offering her arm to him. "Shall we, then, Mister Molly?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He beamed playfully and linked arms with her, "But of course, darling!" They strolled back down the mostly-empty street, snow crunching softly beneath their boots.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
The two trudged through the snow until they arrived back at the inn. Cali plopped down in front of the fireplace to warm up again. "It's really cold out there in the snow," she said, rubbing her scaled arm underneath her cloak.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"It most _certainly_ is!" Molly replied. He shook out his coat, preparing to sit as well, but the action cost him his balance. He teetered, his coat catching on his chair, and he toppled over, falling heavily both on his own chair and across Cali's lap. He burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of it all, his arms pinned in his sleeves.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali yelped in surprise and blushed severely. "You alright there, Mister Molly?" she asked, concerned. "That was one heck of a fall."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Sorry! So sorry!" he wheezed through his laughter. "Just a bit stuck is all. Not that I mind, particularly. I didn't catch you with my horns, did I?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"No, you didn't." She leaned over and pulled at where his coat was caught, pressing up against him a little.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly kept chuckling but did his best to hold still for her.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"There we go," she said, sitting up. "All better." She scratched his head. "Hey, you got your scritches and you got your fire."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Mmmm..." he closed his eyes and smiled at the scritches, not sitting up quite yet. "Indeed I did." His tail flopped lazily with contentment.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"You're a very good kitty," said Cali. She smiled fondly, running her fingers through his hair, enjoying the moment.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly purred and snuggled in delightedly, relishing the feeling.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali booped his nose. "We should probably head up to our room."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smiled fondly at the boop and sat up slowly, stretching. "As you wish, my dear." He teetered in his chair and held still a moment, waiting for his vertigo to pass.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali gathered her things and stood, offering her arm to him. "You alright?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He smiled warmly and accepted her arm, "Nothing some water and sleep won't fix."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali asked the person at the bar for a glass of water, and slowly led Molly over to get it.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly walked with her gratefully, leaning against her with one arm linked through hers and the other hand resting on her wrist. "Thank you," he told the barkeep and accepted the water, drinking it down steadily with his arm still linked with Cali's. His tail waved casually side to side until it bumped into Cali's, wrapping around it gently.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali felt the tail wrap around hers and blushed. She grabbed her coin purse with one hand and paid the bill, then led Molly upstairs once he was done drinking.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Thank you again for hosting me, my dear," he said, stepping in time with her. "I'm truly grateful."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"It's no problem. That's what friends do for each other, right?" She shrugged. Why was she so blushy and nervous. She opened the door to her room and led him inside.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is NSFW!


End file.
